A generic stator is generally known and illustrated in sectional view in FIG. 3. This known stator 100 has three stator parts 104, 106, 108, which surround a stator hole 102 and are connected to one another by means of webs 103, 105, 107. The webs 103, 105, 107 are thin-walled in radial direction R′ to the axis A′ of the stator hole 102 and have the same thickness in axial direction as the stator parts 104, 106, 108.
The webs 103, 105, 107 form isthmus-like connecting sections between the stator parts 104, 106, 108 and assure a defined alignment of the stator parts relative to one another, thus ensuring that the stator hole 102, in which the rotor runs, is exactly circular.
However, this interconnection of the stator parts 104, 106, 108 provided for mechanical reasons has the disadvantage that the wall thickness W of the webs 103, 105, 107 cannot be decreased as required for technical reasons (in particular because of the processing method), and therefore a residual magnetic flux is transferred between the stator parts 104, 106, 018. In particular, if an electric motor provided with such a stator is configured as a stepping motor, this transfer of the residual magnetic flux between the stator parts can be so high that the efficiency and precision of the stepping motor is impaired.